The Hungry Fruit Games
by Otaku4566soulreaper
Summary: When the zodiac characters enter the Hunger Games, what will happen? Romances are formed, dreams are crushed, and destinies are revealed. ATTENTION READERS: IF YOU DON'T REVIEW,,,I WON'T WRITE SO PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks. TohruxKyo KisaxHiro Yukix? ******HIATUS********
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is a story. Obviously. But its not just any story! I discovered Fruits Basket(which I LOVE btw) and I really support KyoxTohru. That stupid rat...Anyways! This is a Hunger Games/Fruits Basket crossover. All of the zodiac creatures+Tohru are in the hunger games! But this is how I think it goes, review me if I'm wrong:**

**Kyo-Cat**

**Yuki-Rat**

**Momiji-Rabbit**

**Kureno-Okay I don't know much about him since I haven't read the manga so I might not include him. Former Rooster/Sparrow**

**Shigure-Dog**

**Akito-God of Zodiac**

**Kagura-Boar**

**Hatori-Dragon(sea horse)**

**Haru (Hatsuharu)-Cow**

**Ayame(Aya)-Snake**

**Kisa-Tiger**

**Hiro-Ram/Sheep**

**Ritsu-Monkey**

**Isuzu(Rin)-Again, she's only in the manga, don't think I'll include her. Horse**

**Now really, I have no idea if I've forgotten anyone. Should I include Hana(Hanajima) and Uo(Uotani) too? I really have no idea...But I love fruits basket! And the hunger games. Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Prim, etc. won't necessarily be in it. I know, you're thinking, "Its not that much of a crossover then!" But I don't really care. I just had this random idea and decided to do it. **

**ATTENTION READERS: IF I DO NOT GET 3 REVIEWS SAYING ITS A GOOD IDEA OR 1 REVIEW TELLING ME WHO TO INCLUDE AND NOT TO INCLUDE, I WILL NOT DO THIS STORY!**

**But I really like this idea so please just review. Honestly. How long does it take you to type 'write it' or 'yes, include Uo and Hana'? I'm not even asking for capitals or proper grammar! Heck, you can just type 'go' for all I care!**

**Just let me know if I should do this story! Please!**

**The blue button is taunting you...vvvvv LOOKK at it! CLICK IT! Gold star for you! YAY!**


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**This story,** The Hungry Fruit Games**, is now up for adoption. If you would like to adopt this story, please PM me. In your private message please include what you are planning to do with this story and what you will be publishing it as. I will then send you the first chapter through DocX so that you will have the entire story published together.I'll let you know who gets it by or before August 15****th****. So, send PMs right away people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm changing my random ways. I will now be updating following a –sigh- list. I know, so normal of me but if everything was crazy I'd be just like everyone else. :P So, this is the list, I didn't choose it, just found my profile on the site when not logged in and took that list. Oneshots aren't included (obviously).**

**Oh William**

**She's Gone?**

**XANA'S Soul**

**The Other Sea**

**Teamwork **

**More of You **

**Just a Lost Memory **

**Code: Soul –NEW! -And not published yet…awkward…**

**Also, thinking of wanting things! Read:**

**Things I would appreciate having (I want (; **

**-Requests from readers! Please! I have all these ideas but if I put them all up it would take me forever so please lend me your brilliant originality.**

**-Challenges…I've seen people get alphabet challenges and stuff so go ahead and challenge me**

**-More reviews please! You guys are doing great but more please. I'm begging you…-gets on knees- PLEASEEE!**

**Another note: current works**

**Oh William- Code Lyoko~ This is a collection of oneshots. Some of them I really like may later be turned into full-blown stories. Otherwise they're about YxU fluffy stuff where William tries to get involved but is rejected.**

**She's Gone? - Soul Eater~an ex-oneshot that I have decided to turn into a story. Soul doesn't understand. Why don't they understand? She's just on a trip…not gone…not dead…forever. Is she?**

**XANA's Soul- Soul EaterxCodeLyoko X-over~ If XANA's monsters suddenly developed keishan souls who would they attract and what would that do to the Lyoko warriors mission? But wait, if XANA's monsters have souls then could the virus as well?**

**The Other Sea- Code Lyoko~ The Lyoko warriors thought that the digital sea was the only ocean on Lyoko. But they were wrong…YxU JxA Ox? Relationship drama. Hehehe!**

**Teamwork- Code Lyoko~ When Yumi and Ulrich have fluffy moments…they are captured and uploaded onto fanfiction! With a little bit more drama and a lot bit more details these are fluffy delightful moments that actually happened in Code Lyoko episodes.**

**More of You- Code Lyoko~ Jeremy and Aelita are an awesome couple…until now. But there's a dance happening tonight and Jeremy's got no clue that Aelita knows what he's up to. Add Yumi and Ulrich, the world's most awaited couple and Odd who has no idea what do with him self and you can count on one thing. A whole lot of crazy.**

**Just a Lost Memory- Fruits Basket~ Kyo and Tohru, the cat and the girl who was kind enough to give him the milk of acceptance he had been looking for his entire life. But their newfound love doesn't sit well with Akito who intervenes. When Tohru doesn't remember, can Kyo bring back her love?**

**Those are my current works. Remember; read, review, request, and recommend. Forget about 3 R's. 4 is a much better number…! That's all for now!**


End file.
